


The City Burns

by Scarlett_Skylar



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Skylar/pseuds/Scarlett_Skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch refuses to fight his only friend, but Clovis and Cornelia will not stop until they find Zero. How will Lelouch get himself out of this mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Burns

The city burns by Scarlett Skylar

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. This sprung from the depths of my mind after spending the past few days watching Code Geass. I stumbled across the prompt “The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky.” And this happened. So ya.

 

The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky. The screams echoed in his head. He could hear Suzaku yelling for him, he could hear the crunch of the gravel as he ran across the path at the Kururugi shrine. He briefly wondered why Todoh wasn’t yelling at him to be quiet. It wouldn’t be the first time, he had been in trouble many times for being too loud, or not showing the proper respect to the shrine. Everything was so loud, maybe Todoh was yelling, and he couldn’t hear him.

Lelouch ran until his legs gave out from under him. He watched in horror as the fire from the city below lit up the night sky. He felt a hand on his shoulder, too small to be anyone other than Suzaku.

“Why?” he whispered as he turned to look at his new, only, friend.

Suzaku didn’t answer, he just stared at the city as well. His home. His country. His people. They were being attacked. Suzaku looked as helpless as Lelouch felt. They were only children.

He saw Suzaku’s lips move but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. He tried to speak to Suzaku, but he didn’t seem to hear him. Then the whole word shifted…

 

… and Lelouch jerked awake in his room, his screams echoing around the walls. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, his arm, then his hand. He just stared at the hand as it held his, it was small. Feminine. The nails were short, with a clear coat of polish that hadn’t been there the day before. Lelouch tilted his head to see C.C. staring at him. Her eyes piercing, saying that she knew; she knew everything; even without either of them saying a word.

He hadn’t dreamt of the invasion in a long time. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“This is because of him.” C.C. said softly, no question, only determination, sureness in her tone.

Lelouch said nothing, and turned to look at the clock on his table. 2:39AM blinked at him in harsh red lighting. He sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep. He pulled away from C.C. and stood, walking into the bathroom; staring at himself in the mirror.

He was briefly grateful that Nunnally could not see what kind of shape he was in, though if he wanted her to believe he was fine… it was going to take a lot of good acting. 

The image of Suzaku, standing up inside of that white knightmare; it was why the dream had come. It was his worst nightmare. Even almost eight hours later, it haunted him.

He splashed the freezing cold tap water onto his face.

“Are you going to fight him? Your best friend?” C.C. was standing in the doorway; her amber eyes staring at him unblinkingly. It was a bit unnerving if Lelouch allowed himself to think of it.

“What can I do?” he whispered, staring at his ghost like reflection. “I can’t… I can’t fight him.”

“Come back to bed.” She whispered, frowning. “It’s too early to be making decisions such as these.”

Lelouch nodded, not really believing that he would be going back to sleep; but unwilling to argue. As soon as he settled back in, he felt C.C. curling up to his side, normally he would shove her away, but with the panic from realizing… _it was Suzaku_ he just couldn’t. He needed the comfort, and if she was going to give it; he would take it. For tonight.

 

Several hours later, Lelouch awoke to a hand softly brushing fingers through his hair. _C.C._ He thought surprised. He opened his eyes to look at her, and noticed she had this sad look in her eyes. Normally so impassive, it was frightening for the moment it lasted. A mere second.

“Your sister is waiting for you.” She said softly, and he nodded rising to get ready to fake his way through the day.

\------------------------

Lelouch took a deep breath before pushing his way into his homeroom class. He quickly scanned the room spotting Suzaku, and allowing the bolt of relief to course through him before pushing it aside, and pasting on the mask he wore around all his fellow classmates. The one of the bored student. The friend. Not Zero. He had no place in Ashford.

Lelouch quietly made his way over to Suzaku’s side, taking his seat as he listened to Milly congratulate Suzaku on how well he was doing in the military.

He wanted to slap them both. Didn’t they see? Couldn’t they see how dangerous this was? Suzaku could die! It was unacceptable.

He watched them talk, and allowed his mind to drift. How could he fix this? He briefly considered contacting his family, would Schnizel help him?, and taking his rightful place as a prince. He could take his position back in the family, then demand Suzaku be moved, somewhere less dangerous. The crazy thought was dismissed quickly, knowing that if he reemerged it would put Nunnally at risk as well. Not to mention, that Suzaku would likely be furious with him, not only for exposing them both, but for interfering so heavily in his decision.

“… because of Zero that you’ve had to be working so much?” he heard Milly say and he turned back to her, and noticed that Rivalz and Shirley had joined them as well.

“Yes,” Suzaku was saying with a grim expression, “he claims to want to help the Elevens, but all he’s done is cause the military to crack down on them, and Honorary Britannians.” He sighed and shook his head.

“What are they gonna do about him?” Rivalz asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

“I don’t know. Lloyd seems to think the military is gonna try to hunt him down. They think he’s in the Ghettos since that’s where all the activity has been.” Suzaku had a serious frown, “I can’t really talk about it, that’s probably more than I should have said, anyway.”

 _At least they don’t know where I’m at._ Lelouch thought quickly, before moving on to think of a plan. _I could give Suzaku the information on the Black Knights… then I’d have to explain how I know. That won’t work. Anonymous? I could send it straight to the military, but who?_

_Cornelia._

_But how can I get a file to her without it being traced to me? I bet Nina knows._

Lelouch noticed then that the teacher had walked in and decided he would have to talk to Suzaku and Nina after class.

\-------------

“Suzaku!” he called to the jock who was jogging down the path that led away from Ashford. Suzaku immediately skidded to a stop and turned, smiling brightly at Lelouch. _You wouldn’t smile so much if you knew what I have done._

Suzaku jogged back to where Lelouch was, knowing the teenager was not in any shape to run to him, with his weak constitution.

“Where were you going?” Lelouch asked, as he approached.

“Back to base. They’ve had me pretty busy lately.”

“Yeah. I saw the news last night.” Lelouch said, sounding calm but Suzaku winced anyway. “I thought you were in engineering?”

“Well, I am. I just-“

“Purposefully misled me so that I wouldn’t know you were piloting?” Lelouch knew he was giving himself away, but he didn’t care. _Doesn’t he understand how dangerous it is?!_

“No, Lelouch-“ Suzaku started to protest, his eyes wide and surprised.

“That’s exactly what you did.” He whispered, his tone cold. “You told me you were working in engineering, so that I would believe you were safe. Do you deny it?”

“I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“So, you admit there _is_ a reason I should be worried.”

“Lelouch.” Suzaku sighed, “what do you want me to do?”

“Quit.”

“I can’t.” Suzaku said sounding both horrified and resigned.

“Then I’ll make them transfer you.”

“What?! But for you to do that-“

“I will expose myself to the royal family, claim you as my knight of honor, and then demand you be removed. No one will be able to prevent me from doing it.”

“Your knight?! You can’t knight me! And what about Nunnally?”

“She would come with me, and we could protect her.” Lelouch looked far too serious for Suzaku’s comfort; he knew Nunnally was more important than anything to Lelouch, but he didn’t believe he was buffing either.

“Lelouch, I know you don’t understand but this is something I need to do. These are my people, I couldn’t protect them as a child; but now, I can try.”

“Protect them by obeying their master?” Lelouch snapped, glancing over Suzaku’s shoulder to see a soldier jogging towards them, and he sighed. This conversation would have to go unfinished, for now.

“I can try to change things, from within. I can fight to give them a fair chance. It shows that not all of us are bad.”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch recognized her now, she was the soldier that had come to get Suzaku the first time.

Suzaku glanced over his shoulder, before speaking again.

“Lelouch, can we finish this conversation later?”

“I don’t think we have a choice.” Lelouch muttered before he turned away to go home, to Nunnally. A hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop, he looked over his shoulder to see Suzaku holding onto him.

“Lelouch… please don’t do anything stupid. We can talk when I get back. Please.” His eyes were pleading, Lelouch could tell Suzaku was worried and wondered what he would do, and he considered saying no. “Yeah. Fine. Call me when you get back.” He said before pulling his arm free.

He could hear Suzaku talking to the soldier as he walked away, and decided he would go see Nina. The sooner he got the information to Cornelia, the better. Zero was dead. _Who should I tell them Zero is though? They’ll never stop searching unless they have the ringleader._

Lelouch quickly made it to the lab, where Nina was working, she looked surprised to see him.

“Nina, I need a favor.”

\-----------------------

“Sorry for dragging you away again, Suzaku. I hope I wasn’t interupting anything.”

“It’s alright, Miss Cecil. It’s probably for the best.”

“He looked rather upset, are you sure its okay to just leave?” Cecil looked worried as she looked over Suzaku’s shoulder to discover the young man Suzaku had been arguing with was already walking away.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to him later. It’s fine. Did Lloyd need me?” Suzaku asked despratly trying to change the subject. If she saw Lelouch and recognized him, which most military people would, then it wouldn’t matter if Suzaku could change Lelouch’s mind about revelaing himself. It would be to late.

“Oh yes. He wants to run some more tests on Lancelot.”

“Alright.”

\-----------------------

“Lady Cornelia!”

“What is it Darlton?” the princess asked, surprised to see a trusted man looking so harassed.

“This just came in, princess, from an untraceable route. It contain information on the Black Knights, and Zero.”

“What?” She said startled, as she took the papers. She began to read through the pages, and pages of information. Names, locations, alias, crimes.

“Zero.” She whispered as she found the page with his information, including a picture. He was a plain looking Eleven, with a simple name, Oshiro Kei.

“Find him.” She demanded, sharply. “This man is an enemy to the empire, I want him found!” She snarled, turning towards her knight, “Deploy the Galiston Knights. I want him brought in, and executed.”

There was a flurry of movement as she left the command center for her knightmare, with her loyal knight by her side.

\--------------------

“So, Suzaku, I heard you had a fight with someone at school? Is there a problem?” Lloyd asked, for once being one hundred percent serious; and Suzaku immediately felt dread running down his spine. _Does he know?_

“Yeah. He got mad at me for misleding him about something. It’s nothing to worry about!”

Lloyd continued looking at Suzaku with that serious expression, “It’s really nothing!”

“Why did he feel decieved then?” Cecil asked from where she was reading lines of code on the opposite screen. Suzaku sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t get out of this without an explanation, for whatever reason his employers had taken an interest in his argument with Lelouch. _Did she hear me say his name?Do they suspect something?_

“I only told him that I was working in the enginerring department, and didn’t tell him I was piloting. He saw the newscast last night, and he’s pretty upset with me over it.”

They both looked startled at the revelation. “Oh! Well, it’s good that someone else worries for you!” Cecil said grinning.

\--------------------

“Attention all students! Please report to the auditorium! This is not a drill! Attention all students! Please report to the auditorium! This is not a drill!”

Lelouch was surprised at the sudden announcement, they usually had some warning about nationwide or empire wide announcements. Lelouch stood from his spot on the roof, and made his way to the auditorium. He glanced around and spotted his sister, and made his way to her side. Suzaku was nowhere to be seen. _Could he still be at the base?_

Before he could even greet Nunnally the screen came on to a live newscast, with _ZERO, CAPTURED BY PRINCESS CORNELIA AND HER KNIGHTS_ scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

“That’s right viewers, Zero was captured last night by Lady Cornelia and the Galiston knights after receiving anonymous information about the identities and location of the Black Knights.”

Nunnally’s hand squeezed her brothers, and he squeezed back. “From what we can tell Lady Cornelia’s knight of Honor, Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford will be the person performing the execution of this man, Kei Oshiro; who took up the mantle of Zero and caused such chaos and destruction in both the Settlement and the Ghettos. Many loyal Brittanians and Britannia soldiers lost their lives because of this man; and I believe that I speak for many others in saying that-“

The woman speaking cut off and the camera panned over to the execution grounds, where Sir Guilford could be seen bowing to Lady Cornelia and boarding his knightmare.

“It looks like it is getting closer to time folks, it should be over soon.” The reporter said quietly, as the camera moved over to the Eleven, who was wearing a prison straightjacket, with his hands strapped behind him, he had dirt and blood smeared across his face, and he stood tall, steadfast, and strong.

He stood tall, staring down Sir Guilford in his knightmare and shouted “Nippon banzai!” just a moment before he was executed.

“Long live Japan.” Lelouch whispered, echoing the now executed man, as he turned to his sister, who was clinging to his hand. “Zero’s gone now.”

The reporter came back on screen, but Lelouch wasn’t listening, just holding onto his sister, and remembering, everything is to protect her.

\-----------------------------------------

A week later things had returned to normal, and Lelouch was bored. Without the strain of being Zero, everything seemed plain, but it also meant that Suzaku was not having to pilot as much, which mattered more. Suzaku had returned to school the day after the execution, explaining that he had been on standby in the Lancelot during, for extra security. Privately Lelouch just thought it was because Cornelia was testing him to see if he would interfere, but he kept that to himself.

Suzaku and Lelouch had not gotten a chance to talk, as Suzaku was busy trying to make up the classes he had missed because of work; but he had come over for dinner a few times, but he wouldn’t bring the argument up in front of Nunnally.

It was now the dreaded “Art Week” as Prince Clovis had declared it, and through a series of unfortunate events Lelouch ended up as the subject for the days drawing. He was sat in the middle of the room on an elevated platform, sitting in a traditional thinking man pose. He could see Suzaku to his left, facing the door, and he was focused intently on his sketch pad, and he wondered briefly how the drawing would turn out.

Lelouch could hear Milly talking distantly, mostly drowned out by the scratching of pencils that surrounded him. He heard the door open a moment later, followed by a sharp intake of breath from Suzaku which caused Lelouch’s stomach to sink. That was not a good sign.

He glanced to see what had caused the sudden silence in the room, and Suzaku’s strange reaction; and he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

Standing in the doorway was his older brother, Prince Clovis Li Brittiana. And he was staring right at him. “L-Lelouch?” Clovis whispered after Lelouch finally stood from his spot.

“Yes, dear brother, it’s me.” He spoke softly, but in the dead silence of the room his words were clear. Clovis strode over and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank the gods! We thought you were dead!” Clovis sounded like he would cry.

Everyone in the room was staring, caught in shock at the turn of events; except Suzaku, who had a grim expression.

“I assure you, I am quite fine, brother.” The room broke out in whispers at that.

“He’s a prince?!”

“How?”

“They’re related?”

“Does that mean he’s related to Princess Cornelia as well?”

“So that means Nunnally’s a princess?”

“Nunnally’s alive?” Clovis whispered, releasing Lelouch and looking hopeful.

“She is quite well.” Lelouch said, “She’s in class with Sayoko at the moment.”

“Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi.” A deep voice spoke from behind him.

“Yes, sir.” Suzaku’s voice was firm, and disciplined, no less than what Lelouch would expect. Lelouch turned away from his sibling to see Suzaku standing at attention; his gaze firm and straight forward, his back straight and not a hair out of place; with one of the guards that had come in with Clovis standing in front of him.

Lelouch noticed then that one of the other soldiers was coming around behind him, with a set of shackles. Lelouch jerked out of his brothers hold, and demanded. “Do not touch him!”

The soldiers both jumped at his tone, sharp and demanding, with a little panic in there; and the first one, a tall blond man with very light skin, and blue eyes, turned to speak with him.

“I apologize, your highness,” he began with a sharp bow, “but he has broken military law. It is undeniable that he was aware of your presence and the presence of Lady Nunnally. To withhold that information from the viceroy, is a crime.”

“He is above military law, and is answerable only to me.” Lelouch snapped at him, walking towards Suzaku.

“But…”

“The laws regarding knights of honor are clear; and sacred. If you lay a finger on him, I will take it as a personal offense.” He spoke, his voice, calm and quiet, but the meaning was all to clear as he glared at both the soldiers.

“He’s… your knight?” Clovis asked quietly from behind him.

“Of course he is. Why else would he have been silent about Nunnally and myself? He was following the orders of his prince.”

All the soldiers froze, the two close to Suzaku backed away, the one behind him, a short older man with greying hair stammered in shock. “I-I apologize Your Highness! We were unaware!”

Suzaku was staring at Lelouch hard. “ _Watashitachiha kono koto ni tsuite hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Chōdo watashi ga anata no kishida to yuute wa ikemasen_!” (We need to talk about this! Don't just say I'm your knight!)

The other soldier in the room shifted, warily. They had no clue what had just been said to the prince, and all were uncomfortable with the thought that this eleven was the prince’s chosen knight. But they all seemed to freeze in shock, when Lelouch responded in perfectly spoken japanese.

Lelouch nodded, “ _Wareware wa hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasuga, meiyo no watashi no kishidesu. Anata wa, watashi ga ima made ni erabudarou hitotsudakedesu._ ” (We can talk, but you are my knight of honor. You're the only one I would ever choose.)

Suzaku sighed, looking cross. “ _Wareware wa ima iku koto ga dekimasu, shite kudasai?_ ” (Can we go now, please?)

“ _Anata wa shakui gomidarou ka?_ ” Lelouch asked bewildered at Suzaku’s attitude. (Would you refuse knighthood?)

There was a long silence between the two before Lelouch nodded again, and turned to his sibling, “Suzaku and I will be leaving now. Please enjoy the visit to our campus, and we can meet up later to talk, with Nunnally as well.” He said with a smile, before he reached over and took his bag from his friend, “Perhaps, you can bring Cornelia and Euphemia as well, we’ll all have dinner togther.” Clovis nodded, and they walked out of the room together. He stopped right outside the door, and Suzaku led the way to the roof. Their old meeting place.

“What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind!?” Suzaku demanded as soon as the door had banged shut.

“Suzaku. They were going to arrest you.”

“You can’t knight me!”

“I just did, and my mind is as functional as ever.”

“Why?! I’m an eleven! You’re putting yourself in danger!”

“You’re my best, no, my only friend Suzaku. You’ve been with me since the beginning. This is one thing, I can choose, and no one can interfere or stop me. Suzaku, please, it’s you. I trust you, no one else. I don’t care about the backlash from you being Japanese. I love Japan! We’ll deal with it when the time comes.”

Suzaku looked surprised. “Lelouch…”

“I am not going to let you get arrested for protecting me and Nunnally! I won’t allow it. You are my knight, Suzaku. Do you accept it?”

“I- yes. Of course. What- What do I need to say?”

“I don’t need a mess of meaningless words from you, Suzaku. Just a yes will do.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. I have something for you at the house.” Suzaku looked surprised but nodded regardless. “You’ll also have to make sure to let your boss know.” Lelouch frowned, “I thought about what you said, I won’t stop you from piloting when you are needed, but I will have access to all the information about the machine, and your records.” Suzaku nodded, it would be pointless to argue.

“Let’s get home, Nunnally should be there by now. She’ll be excited to see Euphie after all this time.” Lelouch said as they walked back towards the stairs. Suzaku smiled and followed him silently, feeling the new weight on his shoulders that came with the title of knight.

 

End. Hope you like the revised version.

ALL TRANSLATIONS WERE DONE THROUGH GOOGLE TRANSLATOR!

 


End file.
